


Dream

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Aristocracy, M/M, Romantic Angst, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: Странно было проснутся с лесу, когда ты засыпал в своей кровате.О принцах, снах и настоящей любви.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno





	Dream

Их любовь так же неожиданно закончилась, как и началась.

Всё прекрасно, как сон.  
Сон придёт и уйдёт.  
Наша жизнь — сон во сне…

Это было странно.

Странно вот так вот просто просыпаться посреди леса, когда ты засыпал у себя в кровати.

Ренджун растерянно оглянулся — куда ни глянь, везде был только лес – ни намёка на цивилизацию. Первое, что приходит в голову — похищение. Но, тогда где похититель?

Парень тряхнул головой, собираясь с мыслями, и поднялся с земли.

Ну вот, он действительно в пижаме.

Но сон ли это?

Или он находится в другом мире?

Вдруг, из-за зарослей резко выскочила лошадь. Ренджун испуганно отшатнулся и зажмурил глаза. Когда он приоткрыл один, то встретился взглядом со всадником. Тот смотрел на странно одетого паренька с интересом, причём открытым и абсолютно наглым.

Несмотря на это, Ренджун тоже не мог оторвать взгляда.

Он был уверен – более красивого человека на Земле он ещё не видел. Тёмные волосы, небрежно спадающие на лоб, бледная кожа, острая линия подбородка, пухлые губы. На плечах незнакомца был плащ, а на поясе — ножны с мечом. 

Где-то сзади послышались голоса и парень будто ожил: он почти испуганно оглянулся, быстро спрыгнул с коня и подошёл к Хуану.  
— Снимай одежду

Тот опешил. Рефлекторно прижав к груди руки, он шокировано переспросил:  
— Что?

Незнакомец раздражённо цыкнул.  
— Просто разденься, чёрт тебя возьми! — угрожающе прикрикнул он.   
Ренджун испуганно скинул спальный костюм и тут же утонул в чёрном атласе плаща брюнета.

Из глубины леса выехал ещё кто-то и странный парень последовал ему навстречу, кинув тихое:  
— Молчи.

— Ваше Высочество, мы вас обыскались… Кто это? — не менее красивый парень уставился на неловко застывшего Хуана, что старательно скрывал своё тело под лёгкой материей.

— Кун, он иностранец. Ничего не понимает по нашему, думаю, его ограбили. Я беру этого парня в замок, — не спрашивает — ставит перед фактом.

Так называемый Кун хмурится и бросает быстрый взгляд на парнишку.  
— Ваш отец будет против.

Тот лишь отмахнулся.  
— С этим я разберусь.

Он посадил Ренджуна на лошадь впереди себя, и так они молча доехали до охотничьего домика, сразу же пересаживаясь в карету.

— Может, теперь мне всё объяснишь? — хмурится Ренджун и складывает руки на груди. Парень удивлённо поднимает брови, весело хмыкает и подпирает щеку кулаком.

— Вообще-то, этого должен требовать я. Меня зовут Джено. Я принц.

Ренджун поперхнулся воздухом. Угораздило так угораздило.  
— Меня зовут Ренджун. И я… Человек.

— Рен-джун, — будто пробует на вкус. — Мне нравится.

— Я тебе костюм, чтобы нравиться? — грубо кидает Хуан, но в ответ получает лишь звонкий смех.

Джено ничего не спрашивает. Ничему не удивляется. Только смотрит, пристально так, будто знает всё. Хотя, что он может знать, если сам Ренджун ничего не знает. Что, зачем и почему. Ответов нет.

Только искры во взглядах и румянец на щеках. Внезапные улыбки, немного неловкие, и потупленные взгляды.

Джено долго спорит с отцом, о том, чтобы оставить парня с улицы в замке.  
— Я обещал неделю назад, что буду помогать нуждающимся! — кричит брюнет и Ренджун сжимается на стуле – он чувствовал себя виноватым, что поставил принца в такое спорное положение.

— Ты можешь помочь ему, но не оставить в замке! — зло кричит король, Ли сжимает челюсть и уверенно цедит:  
— Я делаю то, что считаю нужным.  
Он развернулся и, схватив Ренджуна за руку, вышел вон.

Он не оставит его.

Ни за что.

— Джено… Может, и правда не стоит? — тихо спрашивает Ренджун.

— Даже не думай об этом. Я буду защищать тебя до последнего, — на лице принца — полная уверенность, а на глазах Хуана пелена слёз.  
Он сжимает чужую рубашку и прижимается лбом к груди Джено, тихо всхлипывая:  
— Спасибо.

Они были вдвоём в небольшой комнате, где жил Ренджун: он сам спокойно что-то писал, а Джено зачарованно смотрел на него, не отрывая глаз.

Вообще-то, такое происходило довольно часто.

Слишком часто, чтобы игнорировать.

— Перестань смотреть на меня так, — было сказано тихо, но в тишине комнаты достаточно, чтобы заставить парня вздрогнуть.

Он приближается ближе и наклоняет голову к плечу.  
— Почему?

— Это заставляет меня чувствовать себя красивым, — тихо шепчет Ренджун и опускает голову, пряча глаза за долгой чёлкой.

Джено подрывается на ноги и обхватывает его лицо руками.  
— Дурачок! — горячо шепчет он и целует Ренджуна нежно, сминая губы, оставляя лёгкие поцелуи в уголках губ и на щеках. Ренджун краснеет и зажмуривает глаза от смущения.  
Нереальный принц Ли Джено только что украл его первый поцелуй.

— Ты самый красивый в мире, слышишь? — шепчет Джено китайцу, опираясь лбом о его лоб.

— Врёшь, — тихо бурчит Хуан, и Джено тихонько смеётся, прижимаясь губами к тёплому лбу.

— Не вру… Знаешь, я кажется жить без тебя больше не могу – ты как воздух, нужен ежесекундно и навеки, — принц сильно сжимает Ренджуна в объятиях. — Не оставляй меня…

Так они и стояли, рядом, молчаливо любя, как не любил никто в этом мире.

Нельзя продолжать  
любить во снах.

— Какой твой мир? — шепчет Джено, перебирая волосы парня, что лежал на его груди.

Ренджун вздыхает и пытается объяснить всё то, что есть в его мире.  
— У нас есть летающие кареты. И свет без огня. Мы можем узнать любую информацию.

На лице Джено восхищение, Ренджун невольно хихикает: он такой милый.  
— Вау…

— Мы можем общаться через железную пластину. Даже если между людьми тысячи километров, они могут слышать и видеть друг друга как мы с тобой.

Джено вдруг становится серьёзным и немного грустным.  
— А между мирами это работает? — тихо шепчет он.

Ренджун молчит, сглатывая ком в горле.  
Они оба знали – рано или поздно ему придётся вернуться.  
— Я люблю тебя, — лишь шепчет он в ответ.

А потом Ренджун просто упал.

Без причины, неожиданно, у Джено, кажется, в этот момент сердце остановилось.

Он приподнимает парня за плечи, громко кричит о враче, но Хуан лишь хватается за голову, не в силах сказать и слова. Он бился в конвульсиях, Джено побелел от ужаса.

Что происходит?

Он не знал чем помочь.

Ренджун приоткрывает сухие губы:  
— Джено… Я… Я, кажется, ухожу, — тихо хрипит он. Джено, не веря, замотал головой.  
— Нет-нет-нет, пожалуйста, Ренджун! Не уходи, — парень смахнул пелену слёз на глазах и прижал Ренджуна к себе, целуя в лоб.  
— Я найду тебя, слышишь? Чего бы мне это не стоило! Я найду тебя, и мы будем вместе! Я… Я люблю тебя, — Ренджун исчез.

Просто так, как будто его и не было.

Как будто это всё лишь сон или бред сумасшедшего.

В руках юноши осталась лишь одежда, он прижал её к себе и зарыдал, не сдерживая слезы.

Он найдёт его.

Любой ценой.

***

— Да блин, вставай давай! — тормошит Ченлэ друга. Тот внезапно подрывается и испуганно вертит головой. Он видит своего друга, свою квартиру, потёртый шкаф и надбитое зеркало.

И никаких принцев.

Никакого Джено.

Он начинает дрожать, а потом вдруг плачет, сжимая одеяло.  
— Эй, ты чего?

Но не сон ли мне снится,  
Будто я пробуждён,  
Будто сны были жизнью,  
Будто жизнь — это сон?

Их любовь также неожиданно закончилась как и началась.

Но закончилась ли?

***

Он ждал.

Долго и верно, каждый вечер молясь перед сном.

Но его всё не было.

Надежда была утеряна, воспоминания — почти.

Парень выбросил все мысли о Джено из головы, решил жить дальше.

А потом вдруг видит его в своём любимом книжном.

Или не его.

Ренджун отказывается верить, думает — показалось.

Этого не может быть.

Просто совпадение.

Мало ли похожих на него людей.

Но всё же с губ срывается, предательски тихое:  
— Джено…

Тот поменялся совсем – никакой пафосной причёски или плаща. Тёмные волосы падали на глаза, спортивное тело обтягивала красная толстовка.

Господи, как же он скучал.

Джено, не веря своим глазам, осторожно протянул руку к любимому лицу.  
— Это ведь ты? Господи, скажи, что это ты… — шепчет он и Ренджун, не сдерживая слёзы, бросается ему в объятия.

— Как же долго я тебя ждал...  
Нежный поцелуй в макушку, сильные руки на талии, тихий шёпот на ухо:  
— Как же долго я тебя искал…

— Почему так долго? — шепчет Ренджун, когда наконец решается отпустить Джено из своих объятий.

Парень зарывается рукой в волосы.  
— Я начал искать выход в тот же день. Все считали меня сумасшедшим, и только Кун был предан мне. Мы нашли человека, который смог переправить меня сюда. Но… Чёрт возьми, я не знал о тебе ничего. Страна, город, континент — ничего. Я думал, что сойду с ума. Я ни на минуту не прекращал поиски, Ренджун.

У них был свой мир на двоих и даже больше.

У них была любовь, самая сильная и искренняя.

У них была вечность, самая долгая и прекрасная.


End file.
